Koishiteru
by annsaralonde
Summary: Neji had met someone important in his life. Soon, he forgets about her after 9 years and are reunited again. But Akatsuki are after her! Will their love be strong enough to overcome this? NEJIOC ON PERMANENT HIATUS
1. The Meeting

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Meeting

* * *

We'll go back before Neji was born.

* * *

Hizashi was running away from a group of ninjas while carrying his unconscious wife bridal style. She was 3 months pregnant so she couldn't protect herself. 'Don't worry, Natsumi. I will protect you,' Hizashi thought. He stopped and gently laid his wife down. "Kill them!" one of the ninjas shouts and they started to attack him. But since he was a Hyuga, the most powerful clan in Konoha, he easily defended himself and killed them. He then realized he was in a part of Konoha he didn't know. All he could see is the vast forest surrounding them. Suddenly, Natsumi coughed out blood. He quickly ran to her side and checked on her. 'Her position is not good. She needs medical help but I'm not a healing nin. She could die along with our child. What am I going to do?' he thought as he hits the ground with his fist. "Are you alright?" an angelic voice asks.

He looks up to see a young woman with her husband, looking at them with a worried look. The woman had long thick light blue hair that reaches until her thighs and sapphire blue eyes. She had beautiful fair skin that matched her delicate face and sculputural body. Her husband had golden hair and emerald green eyes. He also had fair skin that matched with his handsome face and well-built body. He could tell they were from Konoha with their hitai-ates around their necks. "I'm fine but my wife is not," he answers sadly as he looks at her. "She's pregnant right now." "Come with us," the man said. "Nani?" He looks up at them. "We can be able to help her at our house. It's nearby," the woman answers. "All right." He carried Natsumi bridal style and followed the 2 strangers.

He sees a mansion soon enough. 'It's almost bigger than the Hyuga house,' he thought in awe. They entered and Hizashi put Natsumi on the coma. The woman went to her side and put her hand over her chest and said, "Healing no jutsu." Her hand glowed blue. "Who are you?" Hizashi asks. "Gomen nasai. We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Akira and this is my wife, Karin. We are from the Kurome 'Meaning black-eyed' Clan," the man says. "The Kurome Clan? It's said that they have magical powers and all the bloodline limits with their own that has Byakugan and Sharingan mixed together," Hizashi says. "Hai, but only a few are chosen," Karin says. "You are a Hyuga..." Akira says. "Hai. My name is Hizashi and my wife, Natsumi." "What were you doing out here in the forest?" Karin asks. "We were chased by a group of ninjas." "You can stay here if you want. Your wife won't be waking up anytime soon," Akira says.

Hizashi agreed. For a month, he and Natsumi stayed there. They soon learned that Karin was also pregnant. Hizashi and Akira became like brothers as were Karin and Natsumi became like sisters. At the end of that month, Hizashi and Natsumi had to leave. "You're always to this house," Akira says. "Arigatou," Hizashi says and smiled at him and they left. We'll go forward to 3 years. "Otou-san, what are we doing here?" 3-year-old Neji asks. Hizashi and Neji were walking in the same forest where Hizashi was attacked 3 years ago. Natsumi had died soon after giving birth to Neji. "We are going to see the people who saved you before you were born," Hiyashi answers, smiling at him. "Are you nervous?" Neji shaked his head vigorously. "Good. Stay close to me." They continued to walk until they see the mansion. Neji was awed by the sight. They see someone coming. It was Akira. He caught sight of Hizashi.

"Hizashi, it's good to see you again. It's been 3 years," Akira says, smiling at him. "Hai, it has." "What happened to Natsumi?" He looks down. "She died." "Gomen nasai." He sees Neji and Neji was clutching on his father's lef, hiding himself more. "Who is this young man?" Akira asks. "This is my son, Neji." "It's nice to meet you, Neji. Watashi wa Kurome Akira desu." "It's nice to meet you, too, Kurome-dono," Neji says, a little nervous. Akira smiles and kneels down in front of him. "Don't call me that. You can call me Akira-san." Neji relaxed a little and smiled at him. "Hai, Akira-san." "Come. Karin would be glad to see you." Akira leads them into the mansion. They see Karin kneeling down and talking to someone but they can't see who. "Karin!" Akira calls. She stood up and faced them. The person she was talking to was a little girl and she quickly hid behing her.

"Hizashi-san! It's good to see you," Karin says. "It's nice to see you, too," Hizashi says, smiling. "Who is this handsome young man?" Neji blushed. "He's my son, Neji. Neji, this is Kurome Karin. She was the one who healed your mother when you were inside of her." "Arigatou for saving my mother," Neji says, bowing. Hizashi spots the little girl behind Karin. "Karin, who is she?" Hizashi asks. "Her? She is my daughter, Akina 'It means Spring Flower'. Akina, introduce yourself." She stepped out shyly and Hizashi and Neji got a good look at her. She looked exactly like her mother except she had green eyes of her father and much more beautiful. Neji blushed when he saw her and felt his heart beat faster. "Watashi wa Kurome Akina desu. It's nice to meet you," Akina says, smiling at them. They noticed she was wearing a white lily on her hair.

"Nice to meet you, too, Akina. Watashi wa Hyuga Hizashi and this is my son, Neji," Hizashi says, smiling at her. "It's nice to meet you, Akina-chan," Neji says, blushing a bit. "Ne, ne, Neji-kun, do you want to play?" she asks excitingly. He looked up at his father, who nodded and said, "Hai." "Come with me." She took his hand and led him to her room. Neji was blushing a lot while their parents were smiling. She brought him to her room. "I want you to see something," she says as she opened her balcony door. There was the most beautiful garden anyone has ever seen. There were two animals there: a white tiger and a white wolf. They were still a few months old. They caught sight of Akina and ran to her. "Hey, guys. Meet my new friend, Neji-kun. Neji-kun, this is Shiroyuki, the tiger and Kuroyuki, the wolf." Kuroyuki looked at him and nudged his face. "Kuroyuki likes you," Akina says. They started to play like the children they are. It was night time soon after and their parents went to get them. They found them sleeping under a tree.

Akina was lying down on Neji's lap. They brought them inside and let them sleep beside each other in Akina's bed. Hizashi and Neji stayed there for a year. Akina and Neji were best friends and hardly ever apart. Soon, they had to leave so that they can go to the main house of the Hyugas. So Akina and Neji met the day before he had to leave. "Akina-chan, I want to give you something," Neji says. They were sitting down under a shade of an oak tree. "Nani?" He pulled out a silver necklace that has an emerald shaped into a primerose and a diamond in the middle. "It's beautiful," Akina says. "It belonged to my mother and I kept it with me after she died. I want you to keep it." "No, I can't." He pulled out her hand and put the necklace on it and closed her palm. "Keep it. Return it to me when I see you again." "If you're going to give me something precious, then I'll give you one, too," she says, as-a-matter-of-factly.

Neji looked at her confused. She took out the lily on her hair. He gasped. This is the first time he saw her take out her pin. He had always seen her wearing it. She took his hand and put the lily on it and covered it with his other hand. "This lily used to belong to my grandmother. Keep it for me until we meet again. Promise?" She held out her pinky finger. He put out his and connected them. "Promise. She smiled at him. "I want to give you one last thing, Akina-chan," he says, gently caressing her cheek. "Nani, Neji-kun?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. He slowly leans in and kissed her lightly on the lips. She was surprised. She just gave away her first kiss to her best friend. He breaks and looks at her shocked face. She covered her lips with one of her trembling hands and blushed very deeply. He then pulled her to a tight hug. "Akina-chan...I...love you...since the day we met. I hope that...you feel the same way," he whispers.

She hugged him back. "Neji-kun, I had always liked you ever since we became best friends." "Will you wait for me? Do you promise to never love anyone else?" he asks, breaking the hug and looking intently in her eyes. "Of course." "How can I be so sure?" She gave him a light kiss. "Is that proof enough?" He smiled and nooded. The next day, Hizashi and Neji were ready to leave. "Arigatou, Akira, for your hospitality," Hizashi says, smiling at him. "No problem." "Sayonara, Hizashi-san and Neji-kun," Akina says, smiling at them. "Sayonara, Akina," Hizashi says, smiling at her and patted her head. Neji didn't say anything. He just looked at Akina with sad eyes. Akina noticed this and hugged him. "Take care of my lily," she whispers which only he can hear. He nodded and they started to walk away. Neji looked back one last time to see Akina still waving them goodbye. He held the lily closer to him, hoping that he would see Akina again...


	2. The Reunion

I'll say this for the last time. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2

Reunion

* * *

9 years had passed, Neji had forgotten all about Akina. He was too engrossed with his training, his will to become stronger and his hate for the main house members of the Hyugas. He still kept the lily. Almost wherever he goes, he brings it with him, not sure why. But always when he had it with him, he felt lighter and stronger. As if he was lifted from his heavy burden. He never fell in love with anyone else because he feels like he loves someone already but he can't remember who. As for Akina, she had never forgotten Neji. During these nine years, she was chosen, at the age of 6, to have the powers, bloodlimits and the bloodline limit of the family. Its name is Kurome, their family name. She was the strongest and most skilled shinobi alive. She learned all the techniques and figured out a way to counter them.

She usually wears a gown but when she fights, she wears all white except her shoes. They were black. She has a sleeveless top and baggy pants. She also wears a long jacket that has a cape effect and black outlines. She was an anbu leader and took class S missions. As her skills grew, so did her beauty. Everyday, she grew more and more beautiful. She was now elegant, calm and graceful as if she was a princess. In the midst of all this, all she could think about is Neji. She kept her promises: to wait for him and to never love anyone else. For 9 years, they have never made contact, not even a single glance. But that will change in one night. It's after the Chunin exams and Tsunade was now Hokage... Neji was sitting on his windowsill, watching the full moon tonight. In his hands was the lily. He spent the day as he usually does: with coldness mystery.

Suddenly, strong wind blew and a howl was heard from the forest near his house. The wind did not bother him. He just let it flow, making his hair fly to one side. Another howl was heard. 'Something doesn't feel right,' he thought as he grip on the lily grew tighter but in a gentle way. He activated his Byakugan and looked to the direction of the forest. He sees a white wold coming. His eyes and mouth widen a bit. 'He looks familiar,' he thought. The wolf stopped in front of the wall that surrounds the Hyuga house and jumps over it. Neji's room happened to be at that side of the wall. The wolf landed on the grassy field opposite Neji's room. He looks up at him and barked real loudly. Neji understood him. He wanted him to go down. He jumped down from the window and landed in front of the wolf, still holding the lily.

"Who are you?" Neji asks. **"Do you not remember me, Neji-sama?"** the wolf "says". He was speaking through his eyes. Neji was surprise he could understand him. He shakes his head. **"If you want answers, follow me,"** the wolf continues and starts running off. He had no choice but to follow him. He followed the wolf inside the forest. He thought that this path looked familiar. "Kuroyuki!" an angelic voice was heard. "Kuroyuki! Where are you?" The wolf starts to run even faster. He stops when he sees young Akina with Shiroyuki, who had beauty unsurpassable. Neji follows him there and was surprised to see her. "Kuroyuki! There you are!" she says. Kuroyuki ran to her and she hugged him. Seeing Akina, Neji surpressed the memory. "A-Akina-chan?" Neji stutters, stepping closer to her. She looked up and noticed him. She was surprised. "Neji-kun?"

She stood up and he ran and hugged her real tight. She hugged him back and tears were flowing down from her eyes. "Neji-kun, I missed you so much," Akina says as she hugged him tighter and burying her head in his chest. "Gomen nasai, Akina-chan. I forgot about you. I can't believe myself," he says while crying. He breaks and there were some tears flowing down Akina's cheeks. He wipes them away. "Don't cry. It doesn't match your face," he softly says, caressing her cheek gently. She smiled at him and nodded. "You have grown more beautiful, Akina-chan." "You have grown handsome, too." He cupped her cheeks. He wanted to kiss her but he wasn't sure she still felt the same way as he still does. "I kept my promises," she says. "Promises?" "I promised to wait for you and to never fall in love with anyone else."

He smiles and closes his eyes slightly and leans in. Understanding what he was doing, she closed her eyes and their lips meet into a passionate kiss. Kuroyuki howled softly. Neji put his arms around Akina's waist and brought her closer and while she put her arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper. They both soon break to breath. "I have something to return to you," he says and pulls out the lily. She smiled and her eyes sparkled, happy to see it again. He puts it on her hair. "Here," she says as she unties a necklace. She gave him back the primrose necklace. He smiled when he saw it. "Oca-san..." he whispers. Shiroyuki growled and Kuroyuki barked, wanting attention. "Shiroyuki...Kuroyuki..." Neji says, hugging them. Akina smiled. She then noticed how late it was. "Gomen nasai, Neji-kun. We need to go now," she says sadly.

"I understand," he says with a hint of sadness and stood up. Kuroyuki went up to Akina and says, **"I don't want to leave him."** Akina answers in the same way. **"I understand. You can go with him that is if he allows it." **Kuroyuki walked up to him and asks, **"Neji-sama, do you mind if I stayed with you?" "Why?" **Neji asks. **"I don't want to leave you." "Of course. Hiyashi-sama doesn't care about what I bring to the house." **"Then I'll leave now," Akina says. "Ayasumi nasai, Neji-kun. Come, Shiroyuki." **"Hai, Akina-sama."** They started to walk away until Neji grabbed her wrist. "Wait." She spun around. "Will I...see you again?" She smiled at him. "Of course." "How can I be so sure?" "Suspicious as always. Don't worry, Neji-kun." She pecked him lightly on the lips.

He smiles and says, "Ayasumi nasai, Akina-chan." She smiles and leaves with Shiroyuki, disappearing in the forest. **"Will she be alright?"** Neji asks. **"Hai. She is a strong shinobi and besides Shiroyuki's with her," **Kuroyuki answers as they walked to the Hyuga house. **"She is lucky. She has a home and parents to return to."** Kuroyuki didn't answer. **"Neji-sama, if only you knew what Akina-sama had to go through. Her amazing powers cost her the lives of her parents..."** Neji didn't know what had happened to Akina when they were apart. The sadness she had to go through...the payment of being the best...

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please wait for the next chapter for a while since I have to concentrate on my tests. So I will update this and Freeing a Caged Bird on Thursday night.

* * *


	3. Sacrifices

Chapter 3

Sacrifices

Akina had arrived at her house. It was so dark...so quiet. Everyday, she would always be greeted by her parents whenever she arrived home from school. But that all changed when she was chosen... _"Otou-san! Oca-san! I was given the mark!" six-year-old Akina yells as she ran to her house. "Oca-san! Otou-san!" Akina says, breathlessly. "My child, what is it?" Karin says, supporting her. "I've been chosen!" Akina says. "Nani?" Akira says, worried for some strange reason. "Look!" She pulled up her right sleeve and there, near her shoulder, there was a small picture of a phoenix spreading its wings, ready to fly. It's the symbol of their clan. In the legend, a blue phoenix fell from heaven and into a forest in Konoha. Realizing where it was, it turned into a beautiful girl that looked exactly like Akina. This woman had magic powers. Her favorite was the Kurome, the black eyed; Byakugan and Sharingan mixed togeher._

_It has the power to read and see anything: past, present, future, mind, chakra points, chakra circulatory system, etc. Realizing she can't fly back to heven, she took up the last name Kurome and the name Miyuki. She fell in love and married a handsome young man with blond hair and blue eyes whose name was Tomoyuki. They started the Kurome Clan. She told everything about herself to Tomoyuki when the right time came. He understood her and made her seal--a picture of a phoenix at her upper right arm--as the seal of the clan, giving only tp those who are worthy. Akira and Karin looked grave. "Oca-san? Otou-san? What is wrong?" Akina asks. Karin smiled. "Nani mo nai. Go up to your room and rest. You've had a tiring day." She nodded and ran up to her room. "I didn't think she would get it..." Karin says. "There's nothing we can do. Didn't you realize she looks exactly like our ancestor?" Akira asks, hugging her._

_"But she's still too young to face what it is to come." "We can't change it now. We have to do it." A week later, Akira and Karin was sacrificed to pay for the seal. Akina was devastated. She wonders if the power is really worth it. Since then, only Kuroyuki and Shiroyuki was the only ones who took care of her..._ Shiroyuki noticed the sad expression on her face. **"Is something the matter, Akina-sama?"** he asks. She didn't answer. She spotted the photo when she was six and her father and mother were there. Shiroyuki understood now. He put his paw over her hand. She looks at him. **"Don't worry. They are fine,"** he says. She smiled. **"Arigatou."** Then they went to sleep. The next day, Neji woke up in a good mood. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. He went to training only to find Tsunade talking to Gai.

"Are you sure you haven't seen her?" Tsunade asks. "Not at all, Godaime-sama," Gai answers. "She was suppose to meet me earlier this morning. She is never late." Out in the woods, an anbu was running away from a group of jounins from the Village of Rain. His face was covered by a cat mask and the rest of his body was covered with a hood. He was heading for the training grounds. "Who are you talking about?" Ten Ten asks. "One of our anbu leaders," Tsunade answers. Out from the woods came the anbu followed by the jounins. "Where have you been?" Tsunade asks. "Gomen nasai, Godaime-sama. I was busy," the anbu answers, taking out a kunai.

The anbu sounds like a girl. 5 jounins came from the forest. They attacked him but he easily dodges it. Every move, he dodges it. One of the jounin threw a kunai and it broke the anbu's mask. It breaks into two to show Akina. 'Akina-chan?' Neji thought in surprise. She activate her Mangekyou Sharingan and made them believe that she was using Amaterasu (Divine Illumination Jutsu) on them. They screamed and fainted. "Amazing," Gai says. Akina went to Tsunade and bowed while saying, "Gomen nasai, Godaime-sama." She shakes her head. "Iiye. It's alright. Gomen nasai, Gai, for taking your time. Let's go, Akina." "Hai." Before she left, she glanced at Neji and said in his head, "I told you that we'd see each other again."

He smiles which made her smile back. Then she and Tsunade disappeared with a jutsu. Gai noticed Akina's reaction to Neji and asks him, "Neji, do you know her?" "Hai." "Really? Then can you set me up with a date with her?" Lee asks. His eyes twitched and an anime vein appeared. "I am not a dating service!" he says, trying to control his anger. "How do you know her?" Ten Ten asks. "I'd rather not say." "Anyway, let's start training," Gai says. They trained and when they are dismissed, Neji immediately went home. Kuroyuki knew what had happened. **"You saw her, didn't you?"** he asks. **"Hai." "Why don't you go see her?" "What will her parents say? I haven't seen them for 9 years." "Neji-sama, she has no parents." **He was shocked. **"No...parents?" **Kuroyuki nods his head. **"They were sacrificed."**

**"Sacrificed? What for?" "At the age of six, Akina-sama was given the seal of the clan. But her power had a price. It was the clan's way." "I can't believe she is the same as me..." "Do you want to go?" **He smiled and nodded. **"Let's go."** They both went into the woods. They heard a sound of training. They hid behind a tree and took a look. Akina was training with a katana in graceful movements like in the legend of the condor hero; the Tomb Sect. Soon, she was practicing her kicks, punches, and moves like in the sects. 'How many moves does she know?' Neji decided to try out something.


	4. Incident

Chapter 4

Incident

* * *

He swiftly but quietly took out a kunai and flung it at her. Being the ninja that she was, she caught it with her eyes closed. He was impressed. She sees Neji and Kuroyuki and smiled sweetly. It made him smile back. Shiroyuki sees Kuroyuki and started to play with him. "You're pretty good." "Domo arigatou." He thought for a while what to say and decided to put up the topic about her parents. "I heard from Kuroyuki what happened from your parents..." She grew silent and slightly looked away from him. He could see tears in her eyes. He walked up to her and hugged her real tight. "It's okay, Akina-chan," he whispers. "You can cry."

She buries her head on his chest and cried silently. He could feel his shirt getting wet but he didn't care. All he wanted to do now is to comfort Akina in every possible way. He understands how she feels. She wished that she wasn't born in this family. She wished she wasn't chosen and maybe...just maybe...her parents would still be with her right now. But they weren't and what hurt the most was that it was all her fault. She had to be the strongest...she had to be the best and she learned everything had a price and that price was the lives of her parents. Soon enough, she stops crying and fell asleep on his chest out of pure exhaustion.

He picks her up bridal style and carries her inside the house. He places her gently on her bed and lay down beside her just like when they were younger. There were still some tears in her eyes so he wipes them away while stroking her face. Kuroyuki and Shiroyuki came in, worried. **"Is she alright?"** Shiroyuki asks, nudging her body. He just nodded and said, **"You two better go to sleep. Don't worry. I'll protect her." "You better,"** Kuroyuki says and they curled up on a carpet and they fell asleep.

He looked from them to Akina. He carressed her cheek gently. A thought of doing something to her had crossed his mind but he took it out of his mind. 'A sweet girl like her doesn't deserve this,' he thought as he drifts off to sleep. The next morning, Akina woke up to find Neji sleeping beside her; his face inches away from hers. She blushed very lightly and softly but gently stroked his face. He stirs a little and she quickly pulled away her hand but his hand gently grabbed her and enlaced it with his eyes still closed. She looked at him confused. 'How did he know where my hand was?' But she could see a vein bulging out near his eye.

'Byakugan...' she thought as she slowly got up only to be pulled down. This time, the position was legs entangled with each other and hips pressing against each other. She cannot get out using a jutsu since one of her hands was held. He thought of everything...except one. She blushed slightly when she thought about it but she was still going to do it. Using her free hand, she goes under his shirt and rubbed his chest with a little forced. He could feel himself getting harder by the soft touch of her hand against his skin but he didn't open his eyes and there was no emotion on his face. Her hand slid down on his abs, circling each one of them. He shook very lightly but she noticed it.

Soon there was a bulg on his shorts but he ignored it. Her hand soon went lower and lower until she reached his manhood. He was shocked. He had never expected something like this from her. What's worse was that he was hard. She smirked a little. She never expected something like this would make him so hard. She was about to grab it through his shorts until his eyes shot open and took her hand from it. "S-Stop..." he breathed out, looking intently in her eyes. She smiled inside. "If you don't...I won't be able to hold back..."

It was true. Having a beautiful girl beside him in bed made temptation fill his heart but he put it aside. He knew if he would do such a thing, he would hurt her for the rest of her life and he didn't want that to happen. She had already gone through a lot and this will traumatize her if he did when she didn't want it. He can wait for her but for how long? He loved her very much and wanted to be with her always but he wanted her to be happy. If she was happy, then he is happy.

She smiles lightly and carressed his cheek. "Then let me go..." she says. "What if I don't want to?" he asks, burying his head on her chest. She sighed. She can't stop him no matter what she says. He is as stubborn as always. Luckily for them, it was a Saturday and Akina didn't need to meet Tsunade. "Then I can't stop you..." she answers as she wraps her arms around him and laid her chin on his head while closing her eyes in a dreamless sleep. He smirks and falls asleep. Later in the afternoon, Akina and Neji were at the park. Shiroyuki and Kuroyuki didn't go with them because they trust Neji. As they walked around, they were talking about random things and their hands enlaced with each other. Akina spots a white rabbit near a bush. Its ivory black eyes stare at them, ready to leap in signs of danger.

She smiles gently at it and kneels down, trying to get as close to it as possible without scaring it. She stretched out her hands and beckoned it to come closer. The rabbit was about to hop away when she stretched out her hands but it looked at her eyes, it could see kindness and love. It slowly but cautiously approached her, sniffing. She petted his head when it was close enough and it liked it so much so it approach closer and lets her pick it up. Neji smiles. 'She's so kind. Even the animals trust her,' he thought. She continued to pet it until she thought of something. "Neji-kun, why don't you try holding it?" she asks. "I don't think that's good idea," he says nervously. He is obviously not an animal person. "Come on. Try." He hesitantly took the rabbit out of her arms as gently as he could and suddenly, nature was calling for the rabbit. Since it was facing Neji, it urinated on him, making his shirt wet and smelly.

His face cringed. "Oh my goodness!" Akina says and quickly took the rabbit. "G-Gomen nasai, Neji-kun!" She lets go off the rabbit and it hopped away. "Are you alright?" "Man, it smells!" She used the element water to remove it out as if it hadn't been there. He sighs in relief and thanked her. "Could you do me one favor?" "Nani?" "Don't ask me to hold ANY kind of animal." She giggled. "Alright." They sat under a tree and talked about random stuff. A robin flew on Akina's shoulder and started to listen to their conversation. They were so busy talking that they hadn't noticed some people walking towards them. "Well, look who we have here," a male's voice says. The robin flew away, startled by the voice. Akina and Neji turned to see a pink-haired girl, a blond-haired boy and another boy with raven black hair...


	5. Author

Author's Note

Sorry. I will not be able to update for a while. I'm into Freeing a Caged Bird for a while so when I'm done with it, I will continue it. Again I'm very sorry.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

As you know, it's been 8 years since I last updated this story. I no longer have an inspiration to continue writing this. I don't even remember the plot I was going to do for this. I'm very sorry for those who are waiting for it but I don't want to force myself to finish a story and it ends up not the way I had originally envisioned it.

I'm very sorry once again to those who have liked and followed this story. I won't be deleting this in case there are people who still like to go back reading this and I hope to be able to post a brand new Neji story to break my long term hiatus.

To those who have read Freeing the Caged Bird, I'm sorry for deleting it but I was very embarrassed at how I wrote it. The girl was too Mary-sue and the plot I had envisioned for the story only revolved around Neji and the OC and had little regard to the others around them. So it was best to just delete it.

I hope you can forgive me for the decisions I made for the stories I wrote.


End file.
